Kousou Hen
by When They Cry RP
Summary: Shion becomes paranoid when noticing Rena and Satoshi talking more than usual. Curious, she spies on them. Ultimately, she makes a plan to feed disinformation to Satoshi that may end up changing the friendships' forever... ShionXSatoshi
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was originally an rp that Waruhi and Sayu(Members of the forum (Link on profile)) came up with in July at around 4 AM. The creation of the thread was on August, 1st 2011 and was officially completed on September 16th. It is notable for being the first Higurashi plot to be completed on the site. This is the edited version that was edited by me for the purpose to be read more as a fanfiction. Thus, a special thanks to Waruhi and Sayu for allowing me to put this up. And credit to them for making the rp and rping it as Rena(Waruhi) and Sayu(Shion) alongside Iblis Void(From the site as well; played Satoshi)

Disclamer: I do **not** own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, nor any form of it. **No one** who rps it on the site owns Higurashi no Naku Koro ni either.

This story has swearing in it, be warned.

Enjoy the story. You may review if you wish, but please don't flame.

* * *

While watching the teacher walk out of the classroom, Satoshi carried a slightly nervous expression on his face. Chie-sensei had just now reminded him of a project he had been assigned a few weeks ago. It was now due tomorrow and apparently he had been signed up with Shion on a day she had skipped school and so he had forgotten about it the next day. Since Shion was never told and he forgot, the two of them had carried on as though there was no project at all to take care of.

So he needed to find Shion, and as he approached Rena, he decided he would ask her. Unfortunately, she took it the wrong way...

The redhead known as Rena giggled as Satoshi brought the topic of Shion up. Absorbed by the desire of seeing adorable things, she wanted to know more about the time Satoshi had spent with Shion. Being the good-hearted soul he was, he began to fill Rena in on the days they had spent shopping since that seemed to be what the conversation was leading to.

While telling her of the wonderful stories of the times he spent with his love, Rena would coo with joy and delight. Oh how this girl loved romance! It was simply... adorable.

Strutting through the filthy old fashioned halls of the Hinamizawa school house, the young and beautiful Shion Sonozaki held her head high while wearing a strong and confident grin as always. Suddenly though, all of this came to a halt; her movement, her grin, everything.

Her heart pounded loudly against her chest as she heard _his_voice in the room both to the right and in front of her. Though, it wasn't the typical "oh it's my love, my heart is beating loudly just for him!" No, this was the kind that one got when the combination of adrenaline and shock swept through their bodies. There was a second voice, that of an annoying little redhead she knew..

It couldn't have been one of sis's stupid club games because Mion had left to work with their uncle, while Shion had been blessed the day off. Counting there were only two voices in the room, and if it was a group thing she would've obviously heard Satoko or Rika by now. No, this was just two, her man and a girl... alone.

Taking a quick peek through the small window on the classroom's door, the Sonozaki narrowed her emerald eyes. What did that brat think she was doing talking to Satoshi so close together like that? Did she not know who's territory she was stepping into so blatantly!

"Good afternoon!" She decided to cry out with a false sense of joy as she burst into the classroom, and making a bee line straight towards her man. The two's conversation continued until she walked in and attached herself to Satoshi like a tick. Clinging tightly onto Satoshi's arm, even making it so her breasts were pressed against his arm enough to make him notice, the Sonozaki held an innocent smile as she interrupted whatever the two were discussing. Obviously Shion didn't care what it was the two had been talking about, all she knew was that she did not like it one bit. "Satoshi-kun, you were going to walk me home, right?"

In a sense, Rena didn't like this girl. Much too... self absorbed? It seemed the two shared mutual feelings toward one another, for Shion sent a sharp glare in her direction. And although she held a cutesy tone in her voice, if you took a close look, you could see her staring daggers towards the redhead parallel to her.

It was pretty much announced that Shion would make a statement towards any girl who tried anything on her man, especially Rena Ryuugu.

Smiling, the redhead stood up and waved at the two as she calmly walked out of the room. Behind her, she could hear Shion's voice saying, "Bye Rena~" before completely exiting the classroom. And once in the hallway, she let out a groan before leaving the school and heading home.

And once she reached her house, she ran to her bathroom, undressed, and hopped in the shower. Letting the warm water wash over her body, she began to think. Earlier she was just trying to have a nice conversation. Shion though, didn't seem to allow this, because the conversation was with _him_.

Why was Shion ruining her life? What was Shion's objective? To make her disappear?

Rena closed her eyes as the steam filled the room. She wouldn't worry about silly stuff like this.

Meanwhile, Shion was still uncomfortably close to Satoshi. He blushed a bit and had lightly greeted her while Rena made her retreat. After looking at her for a second, as though he was trying to remember something, he closed his eyes merrily and said, "Right, let's go."

Shion mused as she gleamed at the sight of both the girl leaving and the blonde blushing. With the way she reacted, if she were a cat, she'd be purring with joy, for she got what she wanted: Satoshi all to herself. Although she would never dare admit it to him, she'd always do these extra little things nothing more than to just get his attention in that sort of sense. It was as if embarrassing him would make him realize that he was a boy, while she was a girl, more quickly. Despite that, Shion already figured these acts were in vain, but continued to do them anyway.

With a small giggle, Shion moved her hands down towards his and started to walk out the classroom, not really giving him any kind of chance to break free.

Every slight flinch of a muscle resulted in one of Shion's muscles flexing as well. The boy really was trapped in her grasp. Why was she doing this to him so suddenly?

Unfortunately the thought quickly fled from him as a slow gradual pinching began to occur on his hand, the pain growing harsher and harsher even as they made it out of the building. Once outside and well on the pathway, shion felt the desire to bring up that one topic that had been eating away at her all day. The more she thought about it, the tighter her grip on satoshi's hand became until her long, delicate nails were digging deeply into his skin. Satoshi did his best to keep a straight face until Shion snapped back into reality, saw what was going on, and immediately let him go with a small gasp.

He moved back away from her and clasped his hands together to make the pain subside.

"I'm so sorry Satoshi-kun! I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed, instinctively raising her hands to her face. Her voice was clearly anxious as she glanced over at her crush nerviously. "A-Are you okay?"

Seeing Shion feeling guilty made Satoshi feel bad. He was sure now that it was nothing she had meant to do, and so he raised his hand to gently pat her head, so as to calm the situation and return things back to normal. "I'm fine Shion. Everything is OK..."

"B-but..." Shion looked down again as she felt his hand softly touch her head.

Everything about him: his eyes, his touch, his smile... They were all so subtle and gentle compared to hers. But, that was also one of the things she loved so much about him.

It was with a final sigh that Satoshi heard Shion do before he pulled his hand back and listened to what she had to say. "I'm so sorry Satoshi, it's just that.." A pause. "That.. it just seems like Rena's been trying to get your attention more often and.. it's kinda weird.." She looked up at him, her eyes looking as pure and innocent as can be before she would say something that would alter the course of the game completely.

Satoshi could see that she was saddened by the fact that he had been spending more time with Rena, but he hadn't seen any harm in it. Usually it was just chat to pass the time and to laugh about and only once had it been a serious conversation. Rena was still his friend after all. But what Shion said next truly disturbed Satoshi, his expression changing to show such discontent and confusion.

"You.. know how she's always talking about Oyashiro? Well... I found out that everything she's said about it... has been a lie. She made it all up all along."

Rena had been lying about being followed by Oyashiro? That Satoshi himself was being followed by such a deity? But why? The conversation had seemed so real... Even now Satoshi was still a bit paranoid about the whole thing, his uncle and aunt still getting into fights with Satoko; he had (and maybe still did) wish to leave the village and ever since had been feeling followed and almost hated for it.

He tried his best at masking the fear as he spoke to Shion again, his normal voice coming out with hints of fear underneath, "It couldn't be... Why would Rena lie about that?"

Shion shook her head in uncertainty. She had easily struck a nerve with this boy, and if everything worked according to plan, then that nerve would be enough to prevent the red head from having anything more to do with him. She didn't like lying to him like this, but if it was for her and Satoshi's sake, then so be it.

"I.. don't know." She confessed as she continued on with the act, suddenly wising her eyes as if she had remembered how. She took a small gulp before glancing back and forth, confirming they were the only ones listening before returning her gaze towards Satoshi.

"Actually, I do. I'm not sure if you knew this, but Rena was a part of this village long before her transfer back or the dam project.." What she would say next was so twisted even her own blood was beginning to run cold. "I overheard Mion talking to her on the phone and apparently she still holds bitter feelings about the dam project. She wasn't there when it happened, but apparently, well you know how cruel some of the people still are about it, well... when mion was talking to her on the phone, she confessed that she felt that way too! She said she still couldn't forgive your family and that you should pay for your parents sins.."

Satoshi's mind instantly shot back to the time of the dam war, his expression only worsened as Shion went on. That fear he had felt just for existing as a child, his vain attempts to protect his little sister from a fate that he was probably even more afraid of... For Rena to have lied about something that tied so critically to Satoshi's sanity was unthinkable and cut him deep. He bowed his head from the sorrow created by his confused emotions and feelings, "...I can't believe it..."

Tears welled up in Shion's eyes as she looked down in sadness. She felt like a total bitch for saying something so cruel, counting the thoughts of him discovering the truth would be really bad for her. But in the game of love, certain risks were meant to be taken, and she was never one to go easy on her foes. Before growing silent in sadness and false nervousness, the actress returned her distressed gaze to the blonde before adding, "...I'm so sorry, Satoshi-kun... It's just that.. keeping such a secret from you... I couldn't do it, not while she was lying to you like that... I'm sorry."

He was truly at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to speak harshly towards anyone, especially someone he had considered his friend for so long. But he had to bear the curse of the dam war for so long now that it tore him up whenever the aftermath of the conflict came back to haunt him. For both Satoko and himself. All he wanted to do was let it all go but these villagers didn't seem fit with the very thought of Houjo existence.

Although his expression was still saddened, he raised a hand to pat Shion and uttered the following, while attempting to break a smile at her, "...I still can't believe Rena would do all that, but it's not all that bad. At least I know I have a friend like you who'll look out for me... I wonder if there will ever be a day the Houjo family will be left alone..."

Shion's eyes widened as she glanced back up at the blonde. Even though she had already figured the success in such an act, she still couldn't help but be a little surprised. Satoshi was so trusting.. it was both his gift and his flaw. Nonetheless, it was one of the many parts of him that she loved.

"Satoshi kun.." She whispered softly as she felt that soft hand return to the top of her head. She knew his smile was merely a mask hiding his true pain, and she knew that it was wrong to lie to someone about something so cruel, but in a way, she figured that it was to protect them; to protect herself. Shion had already almost lost Satoshi once before, she wasn't gonna face that possibility again, especially to some brat like Rena.

"That day will soon come.." she reassured the blonde, unable to prevent her heart from fluttering as he considered her a good friend. _Yes.._ she thought to herself, _I'll always look out for you Satoshi kun.. even when you least expect it.._

"Satoshi-kun, I understand this is a lot to take in at once, especially since there are still few villagers as cruel as Rena walking these streets, but, believe me; there will be others who will always love you, no matter what." She gave him a warm smile as she said these words. No matter how poisonous her intentions were, her voice was soft and gentle, like that of a rose covered in the sharpest of thorns.

"Though, in regards towards Rena.. perhaps for now, it would be a good idea avoiding her... If she found out the truth about you knowing.. she may take her anger out on onee-san.."

His eyes meeting hers, he saw a deep sense of compassion in those glistening orbs and hearing her words he knew that she spoke truth, but the idea of her suggesting something underneath her words directly to Satoshi... That was something that would fly right over his head.

Shion was a fun and good person to hang out with, she had proven this from the time they had spent together. A kind of bond had formed that was deeper then what he shared with Rena, it made it easier to push Rena away a bit... Not much though.

He turned to face the direction they were walking and spoke again, his voice low from the overall sorrow of the conversation, "I'll leave Rena alone for the most part and it's good to know I still have some friends, but, Shion, please don't call Rena cruel..." He turned his head to face her, smirking as he uttered, "Because I still see her as my friend." He then motioned for Shion to follow behind him and let his hands fall into his pockets as he made his way to Shion's home.

It still irked her a little, that Satoshi was kind hearted enough not to ignore Rena completely, but for the time being it seemed as if Shion had won this round. She smiled softly at the boy as she followed after him.

"Your kindness is what I admire most.." She whispered softly as she reached out for his arm, though at the last minute changing her mind and withdrawing back as they continued walking.

It was obvious that Satoshi was hurt, but the idea of him discovering that everything she'd just told him was a lie made the girl nervous as she began to bite the side of her cheek in uncertainty. Though she never said a thing about it, as they walked, the fear of him knowing began to possess her more and more till by the end of their walk together the inside of her mouth had tasted of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later...

Rena happily walked into the classroom, finally forgetting about the whole incident with Shion and Satoshi. She decided it may lighten up the mood if she talked to someone. Noticing Satoshi was, yet again, the only one in the room, Rena naturally moved towards the boy and smiled.

Staring at the blankness of the desk Satoshi was, at the moment, trying to remember back to a time where he should have realized that Rena actually harbored malicious intent towards his family. He, however, was having a hard time coming up with anything. And then, she appeared before him.

"Satoshi-kun!" She exclaimed, grinning. "Why are you always the first one here?" She asked next, just making something up to say. Still feeling a bit awkward talking to the boy, she just hoped Shion wouldn't walk into the room before more people flooded into the tiny classroom.

That same smile; that same air, not a hint of malice in her words or her mannerisms, why was she doing this to Satoshi? If she wanted him to be punished, why was she being so discreet about it? Was she trying to get some kind of information from him? Or was she really just that cruel? It was just so hard to tell.

Satoshi clenched his fists as she came near, squinting for a second, then he put on a fake smile to respond to her question. He didn't want to completely crush her feelings after all. "I wake up early so I have more time to get here... Um... But, I have to go, so maybe another time..."

He then rose from his desk and began to make his way out into the hall. He had no idea where he was going, but like Shion said, it was best to avoid her for the time being. He made his way to the playground so that he could sit on the swings and think some more until class started.

It was not too much longer after that that Shion came bouncing back to school with little concern of the time; while holding an unusually cheerful hint to her face. Finally, she'd have Satoshi all to herself without dealing with Rena.

Checking the classroom for her beloved blonde, she was a little alarmed by the glimpse of red before realizing it was Rena... by herself.

The redhead seemed more concerned than usual, maybe even a bit confused for that matter. Not that Shion minded, in fact, it made her a bit happy to see that. It at least meant the girl knew not to mess with her.

As her confidence grew, the green haired girl decided to take it to another level.

"Rena-_chan_, have you seen Satoshi-kun around anywhere?" She innocently asked in a bittersweet voice. She decided to add the suffix to Rena's name in a bit of a taunting manner. Tempting the girl to try and test her. Though she knew she shouldn't give too much thought of the girl- after all, Satoshi was _hers_- she still felt that she should keep a strong mark on her territory.

As for Rena, she clenched her teeth once she heard _THAT_ voice. But, she quickly looked up and gave off a bright grin. "Yes... He said he had to do something... I think, I think.." The redhead responded, sounding as sweet and nice as possible.

If Rena acted like this didn't bother her, it really might not bother her in the near future.

She had known for quite a while now that Shion had a thing for Satoshi, as would anyone else with a bit of common sense, other than Satoshi himself of course. Why Shion was so sensitive about girls hanging out and chatting with him, was beyond her.

The Sonozaki felt a twinge of disgust as the redhead smiled so cheerfully, but once the girl spoke, Shion couldn't help but feel better. Obviously the girl's smile was fake, a good one, but fake. Little miss Rena Ryuugu still had some lessons to learn when it came to acting, and obviously it was no comparison to Shion's skill.

Nonetheless, the fact that Satoshi was there, but heeded Shion's warning and avoided the girl, couldn't help but make Shion smile so blatantly in front of even Rena.

"..You think, you think? Oh, well that's too bad.." The older girl chimed as she put an obviously fake frown on, even knowing herself how fake it was, but keeping it on even long partially for that reason. Her voice had a hint of mockery to it, though her eyes looked sympathetic.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna go look for him. Ta ta Rena~" She added with another cheerful smile as she left the girl by herself in the room.

That outta get the message across.

Still sitting on the swing set, Shion's green hair had caught Satoshi's eyes and forced him to look over to where she was. She seemed happy from what he could tell, even more so than usual. Had something happened back there in the classroom? Or was that too presumptuous? It's possible for Shion to simply be having a good day... With no further proof or incentive to investigate, Satoshi brushed it off.

Unfortunately for Shion, before she could exit to the play ground to see Satoshi, the bell for class rang as all the little kids came rushing in her direction. It was like a stampede!

The stampede of kids was the next thing that Satoshi saw, blindly leaping forward, he would shout Shion's name and push her out of the way so as to take the full extent of the stampede himself. The kids trampling him underfoot, he was left on the ground, swirls in his eyes and a dazed expression when they were all gone.

"S..Satoshi.." Shion whispered in shock as she realized he had just sacrificed himself for her safety against a herd of school kids. It all happened so quickly that she hadn't noticed what happened until it was too late. The whole incident felt like a scene out of the Lion King or something.

Crawling over to her dazed hero, the girl tried to mask her panic as she glanced at the boy making sure there weren't any severe injuries; after all, getting ran over by a herd of kids looked like it hurt!

"Satoshi-kun! Are you okay?" she finally exclaimed as she held him up by his shoulders enough so that he could lean against her for support. He was so brave.. so kind.. so... everything.

Wincing from slight pain, Satoshi knew he wasn't seriously injured but enough so to probably be discomforted for the rest of the day. Tilting his head up to look at her he would smirk. "I'm fine..."

But he became a bit entranced in the moment, staring at her eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. To be able to lean back on Shion when he had never had the ability to depend on anyone before... it was nice. Every step of the way, Shion seemed to be there for Satoshi which only made him prefer her more and more.

Shion's cheek began to tint a light red as she and the blonde seemed to share eyes for one another, even if it was for but a moment. That idiot.. he'd always put others before himself, even when it came to his own safety. But, that's probably one of the things she loved most about him, his selflessness.

These thought trains would keep going on until Satoshi saw the principal at the other side of the hallway heading towards the classroom. At the moment they were still outside the school, but because the children had left the door open, he could see the beast of a man walking closer and closer to the classroom. Satoshi shook his head and then leapt to his feet.

"We are going to be late!"

He wanted to just bolt down the hallway with Shion in tow, but with the principle coming, there was no way to do it. Unless someone found a way to distract him.

When he brought up that up, the girl couldn't help but react with a small eek before glancing around to see the tall man. He seemed intimidating, but compared to Kasai, she was sure the man wouldn't stand a chance.

Once the blonde returned to his feet, Shion did the same as she smoothed out her short skirt.

Normally she wouldn't be so nervous, being late; skipping class. She'd done it too often back at Saint Lucia Academy, but since Satoshi seemed so pure in that sense, she didn't want him to feel bad about them getting late or anything.

Suddenly, as if luck was on her side even more, there was a small high pitched shriek that'd come from one of the other classrooms. Her guess was that it had been one of Satoko's many traps that had been set off, but whatever it was, it seemed to have been fated to help them.

As the principle paced over and entered the classroom, the green haired girl turned to her crush and waited for some kind of cue to go.

Seeing the distraction arise, Satoshi took Shion by the hand and briskly lead her into the classroom. Ducking his head low, he would let her go as they made it in and stealthily snuck into their seats so it was to be assumed they had been there the whole time. He made an effort to rush by Rena without looking at her as he and Shion had made their way in. And now that Chie-sensei had also been distracted, it looked like they made it. Everything happened so quickly, it seemed as if only the other kids had noticed.

Satoshi gave a sigh of relief and let his head fall onto the flat part of the desk, already feeling exhausted from it all. They had done it.

Slightly panting from the adrenaline rush, Shion sat side by side to her counterpart who seemed a bit annoyed by it all. She didn't really care though, counting the fact the two went in the room together like that could send even just the slightest message to the other girls.

Turning back towards the blonde, who seemed worn out by it all, Shion gave him a cute little grin and a thumbs up, as if to say they won. And as Chie returned to the classroom, the younger Sonozaki turned back to the front of the room, her gaze and another, but more blatant smile grazing past Rena as she returned her focus to the teacher.

Rena began to feel worried. The signs Shion were giving her made her stomach churn. Was Shion really trying to get rid of her? As the emerald eyed girl strutted passed her, Rena felt her smirk burn right through her whole body. This girl was evil. She was very evil.

With a warped sense of victory, the Sonozaki girl seemed to go through the rest of the day with a bit of a glow to her. In her mind she'd finally won. Now, she wasn't no fool. Shion knew that it was merely a battle in the battlefield of love, not the war quite yet; but with this victory she knew she was getting there.

To her knowledge, Satoshi had been following through in ignoring Rena. A small part of her felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl, but she wasn't planning to give her seat up to anyone, _especially Rena_.

The school bell finally rang and there seemed to be no club meeting today. Despite there being no meeting, it seemed like the club members still had to do some of Ms. Chie's tasks; Shion's being to clean up the school's warehouse out back. As she walked over to complete her task, she hoped that Satoshi was okay, and not nearby Rena.

With school now over, Satoshi was about ready to head home when he heard Chie-sensei call out his name. Since Mion was not feeling well, it was decided that there would be no club activities, but it also meant that the chairs needed to be stacked up in the classroom. A duty usually done by Mion and Rena. Thus it fell to Satoshi; Shion already having a task to deal with; Satoko and Rika being a bit too young to have to do such things; and Keiichi not anywhere in sight.

So he nodded and silently went to work, helping Rena fold up the desks and put them to the side of the wall. There was definitely an odd quiet between the two of them as they worked. He couldn't really hold eye contact with her for long without looking away, knowing what they truly saw in him.

After awhile of putting up chairs, Rena began to stare at Satoshi. She wondered why he wasn't talking to her.

And as for Satoshi, while he worked, he could feel Rena's eyes gazing at him with the same intensity as Oyashiro-sama himself. She knew something was amiss, Satoshi was never one to treat others in such a way. But at the same time, to speak to someone so casually when you know that they harbor such deep hatred on their own end is intimidating and a bit angering.

Rena bit the inside of her cheek as she turned away from the boy and began to think. It was all part of Shion's plan, wasn't it? But what did she tell him about Rena?

Rena was in such thought, she forgot about the chairs scattered around the room. She ran into one and began to trip. This wasn't good...

It was only when he heard the sudden shuffle of a chair that he looked over to her, seeing that she was about to trip, he acted without really thinking: diving in to at least catch her hand and pull her back up. But before he went to hoist her up, he again saw Rena's eyes and just couldn't take it anymore... He saw two Renas inside them, one that had been his friend and ally and another that wished upon him harm. Bringing her to her feet, he bowed his head and spoke to her in almost a mutter, which would escalate into a sorrowful exclamation.

"Why... Why do you still hate the Houjo family so much? All I want is to have Satoko and I left out of whatever happened during the Dam War... But it's people like you that continue to force pain onto us! I even believed your story about Oyashiro-sama... It all made so much sense back then! How long have you looked at me with that fake smile...?"

Rena stared at the Houjou boy. Her auburn locks fell upon her face, for she was still being held by Satoshi, not even fully standing. What came out of the boy's mouth is what shocked her.

"W-w-what do you mean Satoshi?" Rena choked out. "I really would never... I respect Satoko and yourself. I would never hate you... never..." She breathed out. This was such an intense moment. Rena had nothing else to say, she was just deep in thought. Why in the world would Shion go this far?

"When Shion told me... I didn't once get angry at you... I told her that no matter what you were still my friend... So please... Please don't lie to me. Don't make this more complicated. If there is something I did to you.. I'm sorry, but the Dam War was a long time ago..."

He let her go and began to back away slowly. In the back of most humans minds, there was always that fear of confrontation when it came to someone you cared about. Satoshi never hoped that something like this would happen to any of his friends, and it broke his heart to have to see either of them like this.

Rena stood in front of Satoshi, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"WAIT!" She ordered. "What the hell did Shion tell you? I am NOT lying!" She screeched.

Rena would usually never act like this, Shion though, always sparked her angry side. "I.. I know exactly what that... that... Shion is doing!" Rena laughed. "She's lying to you Satoshi! lying!" She yelled. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't sad, it was frustration. Shion's such a selfish bitch!

..

.

Quickly finishing her chore, Shion gathered up all her cleaning supplies and headed back to the janitor's closet in the class hall. As she continued walking, the girl couldn't help but worry softly to herself, _'what if what I said backfires?'_ or _'what if he confronts her?'_

The idea of her being in the wrong haunted the Sonozaki girl as she took a step into the hall. She really didn't like that idea, but seeing how much her beloved meant to her, she felt as if certain measures needed to be taken to ensure his loyalty.

As she continued putting away the supplies, the sound of yelling seemed to grow from within the main class room. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. _"Shit!"_It was obvious who's irritating voice it was. As the soprano voice continued to speak, Shion paced down the hall and slammed open the door with spite dripping from her voice as she snapped at the redhead.

"Are you still blabbering about that bull crap Rena? Leave him alone!"

Rena's cat like eyes glistened as they snapped to Shion. She gritted her teeth. "What nonsense are you feeding Satoshi!" She shrieked, fiercely pointing to the Houjou boy. "Why do you hate me!" She continued, her auburn hair bounced with her body.

Rena's expression twisted into a deeper madness. "YOU don't deserve someone like Satoshi! You BITCH!" Her words tore through the room. Shion shouldn't mess with Rena. That emerald eyed bitch didn't know what pain Rena could inflict.

Shion felt the adrenalin rush throughout her veins as the Rena began pissing her off even more. That bitch, trying to play victim. Shion would show her!

"Someone like Satoshi? What the hell is wrong with me...? What the hell is wrong with YOU? Someone like him, you disgust me, you fucking cunt!" The way she'd turn tables on Rena outta help her in keeping Satoshi on her side. After all, saying _someone like him_ could be interpreted in many different ways and could easily be turned against her.

Rena's jaw dropped. How far was Shion going to take this! Rena couldn't stand Shion any longer. She snapped. "...Shion" She said, almost in a whisper. "...what...on earth...**IS WRONG WITH YOU**?"

Now Satoshi was really nervous. Not only because of Rena's horrifying laugh and expression with tears welling up in her eyes, but now Shion was here and the two were getting ready to yell at one another as it appeared. Or rather, they had already started to yell.

He himself though was torn, unsure of who to believe anymore... He positioned himself in between the two of them, holding his arms to stop them from getting any closer. It was obvious he was fearful and grief-stricken.

Though his arms quaked with fear, he looked over to Shion...

Shion was about to teach that brat a lesson before her beloved stepped in. When she saw the tormented expression in his eyes, she hesitated, stopping, before trying to find the right things to say. If she told him the truth, he would probably hate her, and then Rena would have him all to herself.. It was decided, she had dug her grave too far this time. She'd have to fight through it all, if anything; for love. The only way to prove her innocence was to get rid of Rena, one way or another.

"Satoshi kun..." she whispered softly, before tears began welling up in her eyes. Though these weren't any kind of tears of anguish, these were tears of anger, at herself, at Rena, at everything that went wrong. "I'm not lying." she decided as she looked at him. Her eyes showed strength, and the will to never back down. She would win Satoshi in the end, and she wasn't about to lose to some little bitch like Rena.

Speaking of Rena, she was very angry. How dare Shion say something as Oyashiro-sama was made up. It was unforgivable.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Rena ducked under her desk and pulled her trusty cleaver out from under the floorboards. She lunged at Shion. Killing her really wasn't the best option, but with so many things running through her mind, it was her only solution.

"Satoshi! You don't have to believe me, but don't believe her! She really loves you and I assume she is willing to go very far to steal your heart! She doesn't want me talking to you, and is going to do anything to push me away from you! Oyashiro-sama IS real!" Rena screeched, speaking so fast it was barely understandable.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off." The Sonozaki retorted against Rena's plea to Satoshi. That girls's plea of innocence was really annoying, and Shion didn't know how much longer she'd be able to handle that bitch's high pitched voice.

The angry girl still had her eyes on Shion, and attempted to strike her leg with the blunt side of her cleaver, not wanting to kill her. Rena knew by now, there was no way the trio could talk things out. Battle was the only solution.

..

Satoshi's heart was torn between his two closest friends. He found himself going to stop Rena's blade, but with such disdain in his heart, he tumbled out of the way to the side of the two and fell to the ground. He should get up and stop this. He should go be the bigger person. There was no reason for them to be fighting.

So why couldn't he move?

The idea that he had been lied to this time set off a powder keg of emotions. He was weak. Gullible. Forsaken. Forced to mature. Missed his childhood. Loved by Shion. Things just began to pile up one after another as Satoshi store with a blank expression, the effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome kicking in...

..

"What's wrong with me?" Shion scoffed as she cocked her head to the side. Her emerald eyes wide with hysteria as she grinned at both Rena and her sibling's long lasting rival. She had now lost it as she found humor in Rena's shock.

The twisted grin quickly evaporated at the sight of that ridiculous cleaver as Shion jumped back, hardly evading the blunt weapon. Her eyes were now dead cold as she took out her trusty taser from her back pocket. That bitch wanted to play with weapons? Well now she would get that wish.

"OH? A taser? I'm scared!~" Rena teased.

"You better be scared." The Sonozaki muttered as she switched the small hand held weapon to full charge. Just one hit and Rena will be a goner, though, with the size of that cleaver it seemed as if the case would be the same for Shion.

"You want to be seen as the victim, yet you're the first one to take out a weapon, a weapon designed to kill. Who the hell brings that kind of thing to school anyways? Unless you were planning all along to use it!" She then turned to Satoshi, her eyes shared frustration but a different kind, more like the kind that was trying to fix everything-though only for her own benefits.

Giving a concerned look, Rena also turned to Satoshi, who seemed to be lifeless. _I suppose this is what fights result in. Endless confusion._

Rena gritted her teeth. She looked down at her cleaver and grinned. "I keep it here for occasions~" She cackled.

Returning her gaze towards Rena, Shion made her final verdict.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight, you fucking ginger."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Shion!" Rena called, flipping her red hair. "You think you can win?" She asked, giving off her famous laugh. Her demon like eyes glistened as she became a bit more serious. "...Shion" Rena breathed. She rocked back and forth on her heels. "What... do you think you would achieve by getting rid of me? You would lose all your friends, I would assume your sister would fall into a deep depression, as well as the others. Killing me won't do you any good. Satoshi wouldn't see you as he saw you before."

As the girl called out her name, Shion merely glanced around trying to find ways to use the crappy classroom to her advantage. They had way better crap at St. Lucia after all. Though it didn't take long for Rena's taunting to catch her attention once more. What would she lose if Rena died? Shion hadn't that of it before, but perhaps when one puts the pieces together she does lose a lot. For one, her headache, two, her earache from that pitchy voice, and three, her heartache and any worries of losing her love. Yeah... that seemed like a major loss didn't it?

"You really think that you could turn _me_ into the bad guy after all of this? You really are dumber than you look! When it comes to Mion, you only come second after me! And how Satoshi views me is entirely up to him. No matter what I'll always love him!" If this little girl really knew what she was up against, she'd better stop then, but of course, she didn't.

Rena then looked up at Shion, grinning at the bitch. "You think you know true love?"

Rena, having divorced parents, knows true love when she sees it. Yes, Shion really did love Satoshi, though it would be fun to pull at Shion's strings. Maybe a bit of mental fighting than physical. Rena was good at getting under peoples skin. Though Shion was good at this very tactic as well. Rena would have to work on her.

Shion angrily gritted her teeth as Rena ignorantly rambled about love. "You should be the last to talk about love, your mother left both you and your pathetic father for a life worth living! The closest thing you've ever had to love is all that worthless trash you collect at a garbage dump, a garbage dump!" Now it was the Sonozaki's turn to laugh. She walked towards one of the desks as she grinned mercilessly at the redhead.

Rena frowned and raised an eyebrow. "My mother was a bitch... And I don't know what you mean by a life worth living. Cheating on someone is no way to go. But in your twisted mind, it might just seem that way." She spat.

"Well then, it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Rena?" Shion smirked, comparing the girl to her slut of a mother outta get a rise out of her. As the girl began rambling on about how the village didn't care about her, Shion began to tune her out. She didn't need to village's love to protect her, she had her family politics and her sister's power on her side, that was all she needed to defeat this girl in death.

"You really think I'm the one in trouble if I win? If you do, you'll be guilty for the blood of you're best friend's sister, her twin sister at that. You'll be guilty of the spilt blood of the true Sonozaki heiress, a daughter of the village leader. You'll be responsible for the death of one of the few people that truly and unconditionally love both Satoshi and Satoko. You'd be responsible for the death of a life of a daughter of a Yakuza leader." Shion then stopped at a desk that had a bucket of water and a sponge on it, most likely one used to clean the classroom windows that had been left for the teens to put away. Her eyes showed nothing but pure ice as she smirked at her rival, her final conclusion ready for testing.

"Perhaps you should recalculate your moves Miss Rena Ryuugu. You're the only one out of this mass circle of friends who's known for owning a cleaver hook. If I die, and the evidence is tested, then everything will lead out to you. You'll not only have the leaders of the village after you, but the Yakuza, and the village itself. Perhaps then, you can find shelter in your '_Oyashiro_', AFTER HE TEARS APART YOUR THROAT!" Shion then grabbed the bucket, throwing it in the direction of the girl with the intentions of drenching her with the soapy water.

"Oh? You think everyone in hinamizwa loves you, don't you? Well hate to break it to you bimbo, but you're FAR from loved. The Sonozakis' despise you! To be honest, I don't even know what Satoshi sees in you! You're a selfish, over protective, slutty BITCH!" Rena yelled. Her poison stained words seemed to echo around the small classroom. "If any girl gets NEAR him, you become psychotic! Do you REALLY think EVERY GIRL that talks to Satoshi likes him? If you seriously believe this, you're even dumber than you look!"

A few seconds after Rena got done with her rambling, soapy water was flying her way. Rena laughed, as Shion thought she could hit her with this water. The red head quickly pulled her cleaver in front of her, the sudsy water splashed onto her cleaver, and was sent flying Shion's way. Rena was no fool. After all, she's very pro at water gun fights!

"And I use to like you..." Rena laughed. She tsked. "Shion, Shion, Shion. You don't know who you're picking a fight with!"

She merely grinned, the hysteria taking in Rena's insults like a compliment. "Well for a girl who'll never know what true love is, I guess you will see it like that, after all, you've already shown yourself as a fool who doesn't like him."

Shion didn't need all of the water to hit Rena. Enough made it's way past the cleaver and onto the floor to make it easier for Shion. With her tazer charged to full shock and a small metal chair in her other hand, Shion was ready to take this girl down. In a way, she felt like the knight fighting for her love, and battling the evil redheaded scaly dragon.

"Perhaps you're the one who should choose your words a little more wisely Ryuugu, as well as your battles." She tilted her as she spoke in a more mockingly tone, "After all, you're the one here who has nobody to back you up when you're gone. I may be disliked in this village, but I'm not the only one. So by using that as your reason, you're just making yourself look worse! Now, how about we end this pointless talking so I can kick your ass already!"

…

..

It all began to hit him. One after another. After another...

_YOU, HOUJOU, DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER YOU NEARLY SACRIFICED OUR VILLAGE!_

_Nii-Nii, Nii-Nii... Help me..._

_I've also noticed him Satoshi-kun... Oyashiro-sama is always watching us... You won't know hes there at first... All you'll hear is an extra footstep when you walk down a hallway..._

_Hahaha, You're so clueless Satoshi~_

_Auntie! Please! Leave Satoko-chama alone! I take responsibility!_

_What if I left Hinamizawa..._  
_**There is no escape!**_

_Is she here! Is she here right now! No... No she is! She is! We have to get out of here!_

_I overheard Mion talking to her on the phone and, apparently, she still holds bitter feelings about the dam project. She wasn't there when it happened, but apparently, well you know how cruel some of the people still are about it, well.. When Mion was talking to her on the phone, she confessed that she felt that way too! She said she still couldn't forgive your family and that you should pay for your parents sins.._

_"Satoshi! You don't have to believe me, but don't believe her! She really loves you and I assume she is willing to go very far to steal your heart! She doesn't want me talking to you, and is going to do anything to push me away from you! Oyashiro-sama IS real!"_

_Shion... Loves... Me?..._

_And how Satoshi views me is entirely up to him. No matter what I'll always love him!"_

_What... do you think you would achieve by getting rid of me? You would lose all your friends, I would assume your sister would fall into a deep depression, as well as the others. Killing me won't do you any good. Satoshi wouldn't see you as he saw you before._

Now he understood. Satoshi now saw the truth to his fate. On that day... Oyashiro had cursed him... Cursed him with a life that was impossible to handle, That's why! The people of Hinamizawa hate him! That's why! He couldn't do anything right! He wasn't fit to be Satoko's brother. He was too weak. He wasn't fit to be a resident of Hinamizawa or part of any club. He was too weak. He wasn't fit to be Shion's lover. He was too weak! And his weakness had cursed everyone, his friends now turned on each other... ClAwInG thEiR ThRoaTs OuT! Who would this curse hurt next!

No one.

He rose to his feet and like a zombie marched forward.

_Nii-Nii...You can't leave me!_  
_**I Have to.**_  
_Satoshi-kun You can't leave us here!_  
_**There is no other way.**_  
_Satoshi-kun... I love you! You can't leave me here!_  
_**I will protect everyone... And meet you all again in that place with those smiles... We will finally live in peace...**_

He would push Rena back, taking the clever from her hands in the process. He would push Shion back, grabbing the taser from her hand. The water below him awaited to see what Satoshi would do next as though Oyashiro himself was telling him to do it.

There wasn't enough time. Though he had paused before acting, it would never seem like enough time spent. To be able to look at both their faces in a world where they weren't trying to kill each other.

He seamlessly cut his arm off with the billhook, letting the hand grasped around the taser fall into the puddle of water and electrocute him. There was no noise. No scream. Just silence. Satoshi was done. His body fell to the ground, and it all came to an end.

..

Rena's mouth went dry. Her cleaver was ripped out of her hand as the act unfolded. "Satoshi... What... What did you do?" She muttered to herself. The girl felt tears welling up in her emotionless blue eyes. She turned to look at Shion, who also seemed speechless.

"What...What did you think you would accomplish?" Rena shrieked, staring, horrified, at the dead boy. "What about Satoko! What about Shion! What will they do without you!" She continued. This situation was confusing. CLEARLY this was Shion's fault! If she hadn't made that water... NO! She would not blame anyone for this! It was no ones fault... Right? Right?

"Sh-Shii-chan..." Rena muttered, staring at the emerald eyed girl. For some reason, Rena felt BAD for Shion. All the while, Satoshi lay dead. His blood mixed with the soapy water, causing the water to turn red. The teenage girl couldn't take her eyes off the blood, the arm, the peaceful look on Satoshi's face. None of it made sense! Suicide... Right in front of the two? Satoshi had friends! Satoshi had a sister that depended on him! Satoshi had HOPE! Why? Why did he do this? Rena knew now, it was Shion and herself's fault. She understood now! He was trying to stop them, wasn't he? Was the girls' fighting over? She didn't know yet. Finally, Rena let herself cry, she let the confusion out.

..

Before the Sonozaki had another chance to throw an attack towards her rival, her love had suddenly stepped between the two of them before taking both of their weapons from them. Shion was confused, why was he stopping her? She was fighting for him!

"Satoshi, what are you-" Before she had a chance to even finish questioning the boy, he committed an act that shattered every bit of anger in her bones; replacing it with horror. Too soon was there spilt blood and a collapse on the floor. What.. just happened? Did Satoshi really just do what it looked like he had? The blood... The body... Everything seemed too horrific to be true.

"S... Satoshi-kun?" she whispered softly as she stared at him, as if expecting him to respond, no, praying for him to respond. With those gentle eyes, that warming smile. "Satoshi kun.. Satoshi kun? Satoshi kun? Satoshi kun?" Soon her questioning whispers grew into shrieks of terror as she fell to her knees. She grabbed fist fulls of her hair as she looked around frantically, no longer even recognizing Rena's presence.

The bloody water now staining her porcelain skin as she continued to stare at it in horror, while crying his name over and over. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes as her hair hang limply from her once held high head. She reached over nervously to his shoulder, hoping to shake him awake before once again noticing the missing limb. The sight finally was too much for her... Shion Sonozaki finally cracked.

**"Satoshi-kun.. Satoshi-kun.. Answer me, please.. ****Satoshi..? Satoshi? Satoshi-kun!****"**

Her cries continued to grow louder as the more she panicked, the more blood got on her, and the more tears fell.

**"Satoshi?**

**Satoshi? **

**Satoshi? **

**SATOSHI?" **

The girl was now broken as she reached over for her lifeless love, now cradled him in her arms, not caring about the massive amount of blood she'd now gotten on herself. All she cared about was Satoshi. Why did he do this? Her sobs grew heavier before the answer finally made its appearance. For.. them?

Her cries had now evolved into wails as she continued to cry out his name. This was all her fault, all hers, and now he was gone. All she wanted was to be with him, just the two of them.

_I'm sorry Satoshi-kun.. _Her heart seemed to want to say if not fallen on deaf ears. From all of the crying, her voice had finally given out as it turned into a series of croaks and whimpers. Unlike her voice though, her tears seemed to be endless as they fell onto the boy's soft face, his soft smile.

It wasn't long before Chie Sensei rushed in from hearing all the commotion from outside, and seeing the terrible sight. Not long after had police officer cars and an ambulance rushed over to the scene. By now, the sun seemed to be setting as Shion refused to let go of the boy. Her head hurt immensely as her breaths began to grow shorter and faster. The more the others tried to pry her from her love, the more she refused. The pain from all of this, the pain growing from deep within her chest, seemed to be stabbing at her more and more as she cried out one last thing, directed towards both Rena and Satoshi.

"I'm so sorry.."

She then collapsed backwards as her vision began to spin, as her breaths became fainter, and as her chest pains began to get the best of her. Despite all the physical pain she'd now felt, the pain of Satoshi, of everything was far greater. As everything seemed to be coming to a close, Shion Sonozaki found her final thought,

_Next time we all see each other... I won't ever doubt any of my friends... I promise you, Satoshi..._

The end.


End file.
